The technique of histochemical staining is being used to develop a system by which the frequency of point mutation in germinal tissue can be measured. The main advantages of such a system are that (a) would cut down the number of animals used in mammalian mutagenic studies (b) would allow us to do chronic studies and (c) readily available germ cell samples would be obtained from the human population.